Song Inspired
by animelover1993
Summary: Just a short series of poems/drabbles. While it makes sense to me it may not make sense to others. Kinda like a poem but has no rhyme or reason. rated T because its bleach :D
1. Chapter 1

Broken Iris inspired fic(s)

Broken Inside

Lungs burning for oxygen.

Muscles screaming from fatigue.

Mind desperately trying to find a way out.

Heart slowly breaking.

Betrayal.

The once allied Vizards were Criminals again. All were to be caught and executed.

There had been no time to prepare.

They had come in waves. Starting from the weakest they fought.

Fighting for freedom, for the right to simply live.

Sword against sword, life against life.

Sleeping horrors pulled out in last ditch attempts to survive.

Blood spilled over the wind swept ground.

Once noble warriors forced to cower in the dark recesses of land.

Friends turned against Friend.

Lover against lover.

Brother against brother.

Wounds healed and resolve hardened.

Hearts closed off and minds resolute.

Hollow and Soul Reaper roar.

Swords raised in defiance.

The final battle for freedom looms on the horizon.

Six against six-thousand.

It is hardly fair for those in war.

Yet it had all begun when those few had become Broken Inside.

**A.N/**

**sssooo totally random idea that hit me like a brick upside the head (kids don't try that at home)**

**and so I decided to type it out before I lost it and gained a shizton of writers block because I can't get past this idea.**

**Its probably really shitty but hey I needed to get it OUT of my head so there :D **

**With much lubs**

**~Animelover**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Iris Song inspired fic #2.

One track Minded Age.

**People were people  
So their nightmares came through  
Now our world is full of the nightmares left from you **

Far above the busy streets of Karakura a figure in black garb stands.

Amber eyes haunted with images only seen in nightmares.

Innocents and warriors slaughtered. All to defeat Aizen.

In the distance a hollow roar resounds.

Amber eyes focus and muscles tense.

Time once again to clean up the monsters left behind.

**Your screams were loud  
But now you're sound asleep, **

**For I, helped guide you down **

The cries of war echoed.

The cries of the dying a forlorn symphony.

Yet all became quiet.

In the face of malevolent power.

**Down from the throne that you're all on  
Welcome to the one track minded age  
Welcome to the one track minded  
So sure of yourself now your self's gone  
Welcome to the one track minded age  
Welcome to the one track minded**

The King on his perch

Quietly watches the terror of war

His mind set on gaining ever more

So sure of Victory

The one track mind of the allies

seeing anyone and everyone as a threat.

Hybrids hunted.

More blood spilled, more lives lost.

Another War on the cutting edge of the moon.

Another battle to fight to win.

Something never before seen.

All caused by the simple mindedness of the allies

turning on those who trusted them

Because of power

Because of the Heart that wished to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N/ So yet another random tid bit that tried to bite me in the rear while I was taking care of a 1500 lb animal (over 9000 cookies if you guess what the animal is)**_

_**I really have to thank Dia de Luz for reviewing and being absolutely amazing. Thanks a billion.**_

Broken Iris- A New Hope

**To your grave I spoke  
holding a red, red rose  
gust of freezing cold air  
whispers to me, **

They stand as one.

Giving mercy to none.

Blades glint in the luminescence of the crescent moon.

Bodies fall onto the unforgiving crimson sand.

Beasts only seen in the nightmares of many roar.

Warriors only talked about in Fairy Tales Cry.

As one they mourn

As one they remember

As one they grieve

As one they protect

As one they never regret

In the shadows they lurk

Hungry, thirsty, wanting

Their pained wails pierce the endless night

Haunting those who sleep soundlessly

Few rise above the rest

Their hearts bleed with the rest

Yet they push that away in the wake of another battle

Their feats going unnoticed till the end

Their battle cries melding with the cries of the dead and dying

In the end their battles are noticed

In the end their strength is revered

In the end hope is found

In the end that hope is shattered as those who gave hope destroy it in a single swing of a sword


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Iris – Eyes of Tomorrow

**Here I stand tranquilized **

**In this little white room of mine**

Forever Chained and Confined

Beaten yet _never_ broken

Vibrant orange hair and cold brown eyes defy

Caught between bureaucrats and their lies

**So why do you take this**

**Conquer and Dismay this**

**Peaceful Sanity of mine?**

**Your attempting to bore me **

**Shatter and Destroy me**

**Is **_**worthless**_** and fuels my gain**

One guardian disquieted by the evil in his own soul

A distorted cackle resounds

Eyes narrow and fists tighten

Sense of security destroyed

Threats to Life, Limb, Liberty, and family reign

Anger rises and resolve hardens

"Not today, Not ever." A teenage voice growls fighting to stay sane

**If there was a color created for me It'd consist to shades of three**

**I see you enjoy this while I exploit this**

**Brief insanity of mine**

Zanpaktou, hollow and shinigami stand

A terrifying power roars and the opponent falls

The final enemy smirks and responds in kind

Shinigami and Hollow merge and blood flows

The enemy was felled but the price paid was to great

To save some the timing was too late

_**A.N/ So another blurb of brain mush. The song mentioned at the top had been looping on repeat in my head for the past day or so when these ideas assaulted my conscious waking me in the middle of the night. It took me a little while to mesh the thoughts together enough so that they were coherent enough to make some sort of sense.**_

_**I really have to thank Dia de Luz reviewing all 3 previous song ideas.**_

_**Also I'll be changing the title to just plain song idea's to make it so that I'm not restricted to just one band. Makes sense to me.**_

_**Thanks a million for reading!**_

_**~Animelover**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So once again my mind decided to throw a screw ball and give me this idea while listening to one of my favorite rock/metal bands Disturbed the song in question being Indestructible. Now I do realize that this song is majorly over used, but it fits. It talks about war... Bleach seems to be centered around that aspect. And I'll be adding quotations of the song and then putting in my pieces afterwards like I have been for the past 3 insertions or whatever you wish to call it. SSSSOOOO enough note, on to the mind junk.**

**Indestructible**

**My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win **

The urge to protect and defend

To make sure the outlook for the future is better then the present

The loss of a loved one ignites the flame

The threat to life, limb, and liberty provides the fuel

A fire so devastating that none can compare

That others join in just to find their share

The blood of warriors coats the land

The souls of many have come to pass

In a never ending desert of unforgiving sand

Desperation

Pain

Exhaustion

Like a Roman soldier

The masks are donned

And power skyrockets

Previous expressions hidden by emotionless bone

Demonic yellow on black eyes narrow

A darker then night blade glints

Murderous intent radiating off its deadly edge

Hundreds of foes slain in one violent pass

**Another reason another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life**

Friends, Lovers, Brothers, Mothers, and Fathers fall

Life that was once granted stolen

A desperate surge to protect those who remain

Only to find them dead by the time the suns warm rays seep over the blood soaked earth

A howl of rage echoes through out the moonless night

Emotions palpable in the sound

Hate, Fear, and Dread consume

Hope, Courage, and Confidence wane

The air stirred into a furious maelstrom calms

The lack of feeling draws the eyes of all

In the center he stands

A masked warrior

With nothing to lose

He has become the greatest enemy

He has become the greatest ally

He has become the wild card

And once again the forces of god fall

To the blade of a single child

A pristine black blade stained crimson

Sun-kissed skin scarred and coated in a seemingly endless river of his opponents blood

Once hopeful warm brown eyes dull, lifelessness is all that is left

Emotions hidden behind a mask of bone and blood

A dark power rises forever thirsting, forever hungry

The cries of the dead and dying haunt those ocher orbs

Family and loved ones exist no more

Giving the enemy nothing to hold on to

Indestructible he has become

Mastering the art known as War

Yet at what cost was this mastery achieved?

At what cost was he forced to fight, to suffer?

**And my mind cuts off there. If you haven't noticed, all of these heavily center around a certain orange haired hybrid.. and it seems that my mind puts him through the worst shit.**

**Which makes this HORRIBLY depressing.. but eh... I've learned to get them down as soon as they come to mind other wise they end up hovering menacingly over my head with mallets...**

**Yeah anyway **

**Thank you so much Dia de Luz for reviewing the last brain 'blurb'.**

**And as it is now i'm moving over to Disturbed... which means these are going to most likely be sad. But can ya really blame me? War is a horrible yet sometimes necessary thing. And I can't imagine an outcome where our orange haired main character isn't horribly effected. Of course in the manga he hasn't really seen any one die... Ah well.**

**With much love**

**~Animelover**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ So this one goes out to a fellow author Dia de Luz, her fic Fractured Hesitation and the IchigoxOc(Hazumi) pairing . It is a one-in-a-million fic, simply superb.**

**If you haven't read it. GO NOW! Or I may be forced to send bunnies of doom and rabies after you. And trust me... you don't want that**

**Enough threats to mental and bodily harm.**

**This piece was not only inspired by the absolutely amazing fic and its plot line, but the song(s)**

**Whatcha say By Jason Derulo the chorus I felt fit this.. somewhat... hell the song makes the idea's flow... but god damn if it isn't annoying..ly catchy...**

**And various Disturbed tracks. I'll list the song above the lyrics I post, All the songs and the pieces of the lyrics I post inspired this. It might not entirely make sense but it did (sorta) to me. **

**SSSOOOO here we**

_**GO!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Whatcha say By Jason Derulo**** – some-bloody-how this helped me think.. don't ask I won't tell. I think I kinda plays on some of the emotions rolling through their banter and emotions. In some twisted way.**

**Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is **

**'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl **

**Monster Disturbed – Had the darker feel that made this flow a little.. even though this had no flow what so ever. Touches on Hazumi's connection to the Orb of Desruction**

**Inside the Fire - Disturbed**

**Thanks For The Memories -Fall Out Boy**

Secrets of our past

Hidden beneath the light of our present

Two figures stand

The darkness of their pasts clash

A veritable maelstrom of emotion

Hidden by nonchalance and a perpetual scowl

Blood-shed and hard times reveal

A possible connection, a seed willing to grow

Trust and Loyalty

Love and Forgiveness

They both seek

Unyielding to the lurking of sins past never forgotten.

A mother slain and a child's heart broken

A smiling face torn asunder

A brother dead and comrades slain

Hope shatters like a thin plane of glass

Each piece reflects an image of a shattering heart

Emotions buried under the weight of despair

Become so very clear in endless black orbs

Emotions hidden beneath a hardened scowl shine behind melted chocolate

The light of companionship reigns

While the rain of emotion falls

And the willing seed grows

The desire to protect

The desire for one to hold

Hazumi Nagasaki

A past of smiles set on a path of destruction

Light blonde atop charcoal

Light on Dark

Forever the candle waiting to be lit

The seas of bottled emotions rage, a once peaceful dock ravaged

A figure so serene sneers, an almost permanent mask of pain etched on her porcelain features

"Please calm these seas Hazumi..."

A past so dark that memories bring pain

A power so vast and true, clarity is found

Clear days are what she desires

Yet storms rule in that endless sea

Stubborn and Fierce

Bitter and Angry

The fire that had once been thought doused

Relit in the face of a guardian

Clarity in the face of darkness

Ichigo Kurosaki

Manipulated from birth

A mother lost

And another heart shattered

A demon created

And determination takes hold

Bright Orange spikes atop Copper pools of whirling emotion

The desire to protect will forever shine

Stubborn and Rash

Powerful and Dark

Boundless skyscrapers rule

With hope their structure is founded

With despair they crumble

Coal an unlikely source

An unlikely bond

Through the pits of hell he will survive

If only to see that smile once more

As warriors they fight

As one they love

As one they lose

As one they understand

That seed has grown

A tree has taken root

Its leaves will forever reach toward the sun

A testament to the bond forged between two

As unlikely as it is

Their trials only bring them closer

And though the future is covered in blood and soot

As one they shall never surrender

Never forget.

**Okay half way through I seriously only wrote down what came to mind. And it stopped making sense entirely. In fact this sounds insane and corny. But that's just me.**

**This was definitely inspired by Fractured Hesitation by the simply amazing author Dia de Luz.**

**Again if you haven't had the chance to read it go now. You will NOT be wasting your time.**

**Thank you so much for reading this.**

**~Animelover**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Okay so I've been in a HUGE funk. On top of a nast case of writers block, the laptop I was using to write EVERYTHING had some random epileptic seizure and crashed. My dad sent it to get fixed and got it back... and has yet to let me back on so that I can write. So for now I'm using the family mac. And FF doesn't seem to agree with the word on here... so something's might be a little weird... okay A LOT weird but I'm getting desperate here. I NEED to write. So here ya go.

I usually don't listen to any form of rap EVER but... there's always a "but"... Love The Way You Lie By Eminem feat. Rihanna. Has thoroughly lodged it self into my skull. And thus this little thing was born :P But never fear Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin also decided to play war and butted in. :P Ya know what I'm weird and I know it... deal with it!

Hope ya like it! I guarantee it won't make any sense.

Oh somewhat inspired by Dia de Luz's Fractured Hesitation. Best fic on Fanfiction.

**Just gonna stand there**

**And watch me burn**

**But that's alright **

'**Cause I like **

**The way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there **

**And hear me cry**

**But that's alright **

**Because I love the way you lie**

Secrets so potent it could bring the entire world to her knees

She stays quiet knowing the pain that these secrets bring

Once clear ebony clouded by years of distress

The losses of many weigh heavily on a scarred heart

Taking clarity and twisting it to a dark perversion

Unknowingly she searches for an end

For that clear day on a never ending beach

A daunting past stymies a hopeful future

Emotions once so vibrant dulled and smothered under the pain of knowledge

In a mere fraction of a second a world is shattered

A mother gone in a pool of blood and lost dreams

Bright tawny eyes and million-watt smile vanish

Replaced by scowls and spine-chilling glares

A city with skyscrapers reaching forever-onward pleading for the sun's warm rays

Are denied that happiness and forced to endure the rain of despair and misery

Alone they were clouded

Together light finally shone through the constant gray

Alone they were incredible

Together they became untouchable.

A.N: Okay yeah random and painfully short but I needed to put SOMETHING up there.

If you have read Fractured Hesitation you know the characters I've just described. If you haven't then you deserve to go to hell, it's the best damn IchigoOc fic evar... well what are you waiting for

GO READ FRACTURED HESITATION!

Oh and if ya don't mind please leave a review if you liked my pile of brain mush :D

Much love

~Animelover


	8. Chapter 8

Think about this one guys... I practically laid out what happens and what I'm trying to represent here.

Inspired by: Hard to See By Five Finger Death Punch.

That Battle is ever present  
That nightmare ever haunting  
A demon born from power  
That power born to protect  
No one can truly understand the dark side of the moon  
An explanation is demanded  
An explanation he can not give  
Suspicions arise as tensions breed  
A fight for control of mind ensues  
As the clarity of right and wrong blur  
The throne can only be claimed in blood  
A city of never ending skyscrapers decimated in in their wake  
A dark power controlled  
Its price a mask of nightmares 

Thanks for taking the time to read it.

If you liked it please let me know in a review :D

Much love

~Animelover


	9. Chapter 9

So small and young,

So full of life.

An innocence defining,

A naivety so bright.

A soul so warm,

Another harmonic beat

And the symphony changes,

A new sound, so unique.

With the notes come a color,

With the color comes a character.

A spectrum of hues,

A masterpiece of pigment.

A never ending concerto,

So smooth, so serene.

Experiences compile,

Emotions explored.

Time passes unhindered

Unwavering in its pace.

**A.N: Haven't had much inspiration recently. But amazingly with a sudden leap into another fandom, the gears are turning and I'm writing more then ever. Though 95% of it will most likely never grace the internet and stay locked in my hard drive.**

**Song/Artist:Warrior-Disturbed**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Much love:**

**~Animelover**


End file.
